degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-5032793-20110605231814/@comment-3575890-20110607201734
1) Yes, I know. I wasn’t meaning to sound insensitive, I was just saying there’s a distinct difference between running away from a broken home you'll later return to and being homeless. Yes, Eli and Fitz have faced different kinds of hardships, neither of which takes away from the painful experiences of the other. If you’re going to refer to Julia as Eli’s scapegoat to act out, the very same could be said about Steve (the step brother’s name?) being Fitz’s scapegoat in everything. Fitz said the reason for his past aggression was he was a messed up kid, and why? All because of the abuse he’s sustained from his step brother over the years. So really, everything Fitz has ever done can be traced back to Steve just as Eli’s erratic behaviour stems from the loss of Julia. Now with that said, I agree that the parallels between Fitz’s parents and Eli’s parents are overwhelmingly different, however I wouldn’t say CeCe and Bullfrog’s negligence over Eli makes him spoiled. If anything, they’re partly accountable for Eli’s suffering now. If they had paid closer attention to their son, they would have recognized that he needed therapeutic help, but instead they allowed him to become increasingly worse until his mental state imploded in on itself and it was ALMOST too late. Now, Eli will have to endure twice as much of a struggle in his recovery since he’s been reduced to pretty much a broken shell of a person. 2) Believe me, I’m usually more partial to the underdog too. In this case though, I like both characters. 3 and 4) I agree actually. I’m not fond of the Julia factor AT ALL. But since she’s such an important part in Eli’s over all characterization I can’t imagine how season ten would have played out without the existence of her. (Eli probably would have been a hell of a lot more stable if not completely sane, but ya know.) 5) Nah, Fitz may not fit normal stalker criteria nor may he be a stalker by definition, but he still cyber stalked Clare for that short while. He made her feel uncomfortable and sent her way too many emails for it to be healthy. I don’t think Eli’s been an asshole. I mean, not in general. He’s certainly had his asshole moments, but that can be applied to all of the characters. (KC, Owen, Drew and Dave especially.) Assholes are deliberate in their behaviour and treatment of people, whereas Eli is pretty much a broken, vulnerable mess. I’m not absolving him of his shortcomings, but I disagree that Eli has used his crappy situations as a scapegoat. If anything, Eli ignored his problems - he didn’t tell Clare about Julia for a long time and she’s the only one (besides Adam) Eli’s ever told, period. He didn’t tell anyone about his OCD until he pretty much fell to pieces and Clare and Adam were able to come to their own conclusions, and he obviously didn’t turn to his parents about either one. Aside from Clare, he seemed to turn to only her because in all fairness, she was the only one who really seemed to give a damn. (until DTW) But I’d say the problem is not that he used his hardships as a scapegoat, but locked them away and allowed years of pent up feelings to build up to a cataclysmic mental collapse. Which is exactly what happened. But I digress. We obviously have extremely different perceptual standpoints on where Eli is concerned. :P Yes, but Fitz didn’t stop either. Remember that Eli wasn’t the only one with the opportunity to stop the feud at any given time. Fitz had a chance to allow the whole thing be put to rest from the very beginning. Both were immature in the feud. Eli telling Clare about Mike was meant as an explanation for his behaviour, not an excuse since it was the actual truth. Eli’s intolerance of bullying stems from his childhood experiences of being bullied. Actually, Eli only started creeping Clare out in In Too Deep, the time in which his mental frame of mind began to wither away to nothing. Obviously. The proof is in the pudding if you look back at the BP and then take note of the difference in Eli’s behaviour in Jesus Etc and beyond. Fitz’s return was the trigger that set about his mental collapse. I don’t know why everyone gets so up in arms about his creepy story. It’s a gothic horror story, of course it’s going to be dark and twisted. He has a history of loss, of course it’s going to be about the death of a girlfriend. Is it creepy that he had his hero kill off his heroine? Absolutely, but I think the parallels between Malcom and Rachel are closer to Julia and Eli than EClare. The only time Eli ignored Clare was when he was trying to keep her at a distance from him, in which case his objective was to push her away not get her to come running to him. And I don’t recall a single time he’s apologized for her. Please elaborate? No, no it wasn’t Clare’s choice of dress that caused him to desert her, but her behaviour from the night before. He was hurt that she used him to piss off her parents. I would have been too. And he certainly didn’t hold a grudge about it for very long. Besides, if it isn’t Clare’s responsibility to keep him afloat why should it have been his? Where the two situations differentiate is actually that Eli was far more supportive of Clare in her time of need than she was of him. He’s apologized to Clare a few times (pretty much whenever he’s felt he’s wronged her) and Adam once if I’m not mistaken. True, big speeches may not always equate to sincerity, but neither do briefer apologies. So… I’d still put more stock into a speech of an apology than one line, but that’s just me I guess. Oh come on, there are more instances when Fitz was an asshole than Eli throughout season ten. Changing is easier said than done. It’s not like Eli is meaning to be this way. He’s mentally ill and while that may seem like an ill-conceived excuse to some, it’s actually a very reasonable explanation. I could go on and on about the effects of mental disorders, but that’s meant for another discussion. Let's just say I have my share of crappy experience. Well, my mistake. I know next to nothing about Christianity or religion in general lol.